guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Drag0n87
This build allows for a Dervish/Assassin to complete the Droknar's Forge run with a higher success rate than any other build yet. With the use of Vow of Silence and Dark Escape you can easily run past enemies while taking little damage. This build also combines the use of Fleeting Stability, Mystic Regeneration and Faithful Intervention to create a safe versatile run. This build can also run most of the entire game with no change at all. Attributes and Skills Variant due to Feb 1 update Equipment * Armor: The Windwalker Insignia should be used for this build since you will be under multiple enchantments for most of the run. Apply a Rune of Major Vigor or a Rune of Superior Vigor and Rune of Attunement for extra energy. * Weapons: A Staff with an enchantment lengthening mod and at least +15 energy since you will need energy more than armor. An inscribeable Insightful Staff with a "Have Faith" inscription will give you +20 energy while you're enchanted. A Shield can be used but you will often find yourself lacking energy. * A sword of enchanting with a shield that lowers damage taken while enchanted and HP +45 while enchanted. Before 1 Feb. Update Usage * Start: Cast Faithful Intervention at start and whilst not under attack if it is not currently on. * Or you can just run through them with either Dark Escape or Dash. * Lornar's Pass * Wurm Tunnel: Cast Fleeting Stability -> Mystic Regeneration -> Vow of Silence -> Deadly Paradox -> Dark Escape. As soon as Vow of Silence ends, cast Fleeting Stability -> Vow of Silence before reaching the Siege Ice Golems. Then use Deadly Paradox -> Dark Escape to outrun them. * Grawl zones: Vow of Silence is not required to run past the Grawl unless there are Siege Ice Golems located close by. As long as you maintain Mystic Regeneration and Faithful Intervention and avoid the Grawl Crones you'll be fine. * Snake Dance **Make sure you maintain Fleeting Stability and Mystic Regeneration when running past Tundra Giants and Azure Shadows. * Always use Deadly Paradox before Dark Escape. Counters *Grawl Crones can strip you of Vow of Silence and other enchantments with Chilblains and can cause almost certain death if Siege Ice Golems are nearby. Just stay out of their range and you'll be fine. Variants You can switch Dash for Signet of Pious Light for ending Fleeting Stability for extra health and can combine with Vital Boon for a quick health boost when needed. There are many assassin skills which can be used instead, though they may leave you more exposed. | Earth Prayers | 12 + 2 | Mysticism | 12 + 1 + 2 | Shadow Arts | 3 Pious Haste provides a fast alternative as well as lets you skip investing anything in Wind Prayers, giving you longer duration on all your skills, higher max health, better energymanagement though it has a downside of removing an enchantment when it ends but if timed right you may even use it to your advantage (Vital Boon). Notes *Try not to run nearby Pinesouls, as you'll be prone to setting off the Barbed Traps they set. These can leave you crippled for a long time. *Use Dash for running while Dark Escape recharges and for a burst of speed to get out of the enemy aggro zone. *Use Death's Charge on the Avicara in the wurm tunnel to help outrun the wurm. *Due to latest balance changes, the effectiveness of Deadly Paradox has changed. You now can't use it with other stances. This means unless it is changed back, you will have to use a different running skill. Template Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC)